Blueberries and Stars
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: This chapter is a supplementary to chapter nine. It's a lemon, so if you don't want to read about sex, then don't even open the link!
1. The unexpected guest

OK. I give you fair warning on this on guys. This FMA fic is in an alternate universe. I only did that because I had a fellow writer suggest that since I've not seen the end of the Anime yet, I shouldn't try to write something that happens after it's over. So, let's get everything out of the way right now.

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, except for the wives of a few of the men and some other characters that will be introduced a little later.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

3. Roy and Riza are in character as much as I possibly could, but they are older and some people soften as they age. But remember number two if they do get way out of character.

4. The whole military has changed, every character you remember from the show that was in Roy's direct contact has advanced in rank or quit.

Summary: This occurs six years after Roy thinks he killed the Furher because he's been in a coma from his head wound and now Riza has to get him all caught up on the changes with her and the outside world.

* * *

Blueberries and Stars

Chapter One- The unexpected visitor

It was a dreary night; rain had been falling for three days straight. Roy sat on his bed and looked out the window. '_I hate rain. I feel so useless.'_ He thought to himself. He had gotten out of the hospital almost a week ago and he couldn't bring himself to go to headquarters and see his ex-subordinates. He took one last glance at the moon-illuminated rain and lay back down. He scratched his head and ran his hand across his cheek. It was course; he hadn't shaved since he got home. Closing his eyes, he sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. _7:00. Still too early to go to sleep. _He mused. Grabbing a pillow and holding it close to his chest, he almost jumped out of his skin when a knock came at his door.

He quickly stood up and pulled his bathrobe on, almost excited about getting a visitor. He unlocked the door and opened it up, almost shutting it back in place when he saw the slender, blonde-headed form of Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? What are you doing here?" He gasped out. She didn't say a word as she stepped into his small apartment and took off her shoes.

"Actually Roy, that's Lieutenant General Hawkeye now." she said matter-of-factly. His eyes grew large as she took off her raincoat and revealed the rank that lay upon her shoulders. "Everyone moved up in rank after you killed the Furher. That included me."

"Fine, then; Lieutenant General Hawkeye, what brings you here?" he said.

"I've come to talk to you. I know you've been alone since you got back and I've been meaning to come see you. Come and sit." she said, walking over to his couch and patting the cushion next to her. She didn't look a day older than twenty-five, just as he remembered her. He thought she might have aged a little, but it was most likely the light and the angle of the dimming candles behind her. In the light, a small diamond ring on her left hand caught his eye.

"That." he said, pointing to her hand as he sat on the couch. "Where did it come from? Who?"

"This? Oh it was a gift from my father I had gotten long ago. Some of the rules have softened in the military now, and the men and women are allowed to wear one ring per hand. I chose to wear this one as a reminder of my father." she said, taking it off and handing it to him. He looked at it closely before handing it back to her.

"So this isn't from a boyfriend or husband?" he said as she slid the ring back on her finger, shaking her head.

"Boyfriend? Husband? That's funny Roy; why do I need one of those when I have you?" she said, placing one of her hands in his, interlacing her fingers in his.

"Riza…? What the hell is going on?" he began as she put a finger to his lips.

"I quote rule number 42, title 4, sub-section 8, 'there shall be no internal relationships within the military. As long as both persons are active duty, no relationship beside official shall be tolerated.'" she said as she positioned herself on the couch so she could look directly into his face. "Unfortunately for you, you're not in the military anymore. Fortunately for us, you're not in the military anymore."

"What do you mean?" he responded, knowing full well what she was saying. Ever since the first birthday party he threw for her she had been more open and trusting towards him. He also had a feeling about what was coming next.

"Roy, I love you. I'm ready; I love you so much." she said as she leaned closer to his face. He exhaled slowly, almost wanting to find out if her sitting there in front of him was more than a dream, inches from his face. He didn't move a muscle; he was afraid any movement would vanish the dream from his mind. In his dreams, Riza had always wanted him to kiss her, to feel his strong calloused hands on her body. She wanted him so bad it would hurt her to sit next to him. He glanced uneasily down at her jacket and her rank then back to her eyes. She let out a big sigh and leaned back, unbuttoning her jacket. With small quick hands she took the jacket off and stood up to hang it next to her raincoat. She turned back to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"This better?" she said, slowly walking closer to him. He shook his head, but before he could begin to voice his discomfort with her friendliness, she climbed on his lap and was straddling him. She pressed her lips onto his and kissed him. Just out of his view though, she pulled a knife out of a pocket in her pants. Roy's eyes flew open as she brought the knife next to his jugular vein. He grabbed her arm and used all his strength to push her away. She used her whole body weight to press the knife into his throat. It inched closer and Riza smiled as the blade finally pressed against his skin.

"This is for killing Pride…" she said as she pushed harder, the blade beginning to cut into his skin. Roy was exerting all his energy and the pain from his throat was beginning to reach a critical level. To both of their surprise, the door to his apartment flew open and a full magazine clip was fired into the house. Riza on top of him faltered and fell back lifelessly to the ground. He wrapped his hands around his wound as he heard voices yell for help and someone came towards him. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Riza lying on the floor and suddenly rising before changing into Envy. The homunculi knew Roy was still alive.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me. If you didn't, I won't post anymore chapters of it. RXR please!  



	2. Re' Meetings

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.'

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Two- 'Re' meetings

When he awoke the next morning his head was restrained against his hospital bed. He raised his hands to remove the restraint, but it was fastened tightly to his skull. A soft angelic voice on his left side spoke to him.

"Roy, please don't. That's there as a precaution. I don't want you hurting yourself any more than you already are." The voice paused. "What happened at your apartment wasn't supposed to occur. How Envy found you is totally unknown; as far as the world knows, the Flame Alchemist died in the hospital almost a year ago." Roy strained to recognize the voice, and he finally did.

"Rockbell? Winry Rockbell? Why are you here?" he asked, trying to turn his head to look at her. She stood up and looked down into Roy's head restraint. He finally got his eyes to focus on her face and they widened in surprise when he saw the rank of 2nd lieutenant on her shoulders. "When did you join the military? Why?"

"I'm here because my superior is out of town on a mission with Ed and Al. They've been gone for almost a month now." she answered.

"But you didn't answer my other question. When did you join the military?" he asked more forcefully.

"Let's see; you've been in a coma for six years now; so I've been in for five. I joined right after you began responding to outside stimuli, like voices." she answered again, letting her eyes glance down at the gash on his neck, stitched up and raw looking. _A few more seconds and I would have been too late to save him._ she thought. "I was trained by the best marksmen in the military, so I'm proud to say I'm a pretty good shooter myself, plus I still do all the automail maintenance for Colonel Elric and the one other person in the military here who has an automail extremity." she said as a knock came at the door. Winry stood and stiffened, saluting as she gave a quick status report on Roy's condition, adding 'he's awake right now,' at the end in a whisper. He strained to hear any verbalization from who ever had entered the room, but he got nothing. A strange male voice was heard in the background saying, 'the restraint can be removed as long as he doesn't move his head at all.' A few seconds later, he heard some clicks and the restraint was taken off his head. He felt two strong hands grabs both of his and pull him up.

"Full-Metal? What the…you're tall! Who are you?" Roy said as Winry answered for the blonde-headed young man who looked like Ed, only a few years younger.

"May I formally introduce you to the Pure-Energy Alchemist, Major Alphonse Elric; and of course you know this one, Colonel Edward Elric." Roy looked up at Al with amazement. He had never met him before in his human body, only the suit of armor. Someone pushed a stack of pillows behind his back and the brothers lowered him down gently. Roy watched as Winry stood next to Ed and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; he was taller than she was! Since he wasn't able to move his head, everyone in the room gathered at the end of his bed as Winry treated him like an amnesia patient.

"This is Colonel Kain Fuery, commanding officer of Technological Reconstruction unit one-beta-seven. This is Heymans Breda, commanding officer of Central headquarters' strategic planning unit. He is personally responsible for unit placements and battle plans. Major Armstrong retired when his service contract was up, but he still spends time at the office with Major Havoc and me. And…" she was interrupted by Havoc.

"And you remember that girl I dated right before you… your accident? Well, we got real serious and now we're married! And she's gonna have our first kid any day! It'll be less than a week before I'll be a father…" He trailed off, allowing Winry to jump back in.

"I swear… he's the next Maes.. by the way; where is Major General Hughes?" she said, as the door swung open again and he walked in holding Elysia's hand.

"Daddy! I'm nine years old now! You don't have to hold my hand like a baby!" she said in mock anger as she jerked her hand out of his. She looked over at Roy and instantly paled, then fell to the floor in a dead faint. Maes caught her before she hit the floor, shaking his head and laughing.

"Well! I'd say she's still the attention getter she used to be." Maes said, lightly tickling her side and laughing harder when she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop! Stop! I won't do it again! I promise daddy!" Elysia said, wiggling and writhing out of her fathers grip and sitting down in one of the chairs. Maes closed the distance between himself and Roy's bed before patting his shoulder lightly.

"How're you doing? When I heard you woke up I was dying to come see you but Elysia have a spelling bee and I really couldn't miss it…" He said, looking genuinely sorry. Roy waved him off.

"It's fine; and if you haven't changed that much in six years, I know how important your daughter and wife are to you." Roy said. A momentary flash of utter and complete sorrow passed over Maes' face and the others in the room quit talking. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing; don't worry about it right now. Hey! Want to know what grades Elysia made in pre-kindergarten? That was the last grade she was in before you… uh… left." he changed the subject quickly.

"Not really, although I know they were good. Do you still work in the investigation's department?" Roy asked, patting Elysia's hand when she got up out of the chair to say hello to him.

"Yep. Still there; but I did move up in rank and position through hard work and dedication, like these men. Well, men and woman at least…" He cut himself off as Fuery moved out of his vision and none other than Riza Hawkeye came into view.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh... is this the real Riza? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! RxR please!  



	3. Seeing her for the first time in years

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.'

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Chapter Three- Seeing her for the first time in years

"Hello Roy. It's nice to see you awake and alert… and you can close your mouth now." She said. He hadn't noticed his mouth had dropped open and he quickly closed it. She looked older, just like he figured she would have; and she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her. _The last time I saw her was six years ago and she was twenty-six, so that makes her thirty-two now, and me thirty-six… wow; I'm getting old…_ He thought. As Riza took a moment to say hello to the friends she hadn't seen in a while and to tell Havoc to shut-up about his baby, Roy let his eyes gaze over her. Her hair was longer; she kept it up in a tight bun on the back of her head instead of the clip like he remembered. The color had changed also; it was still blonde, but it had darkened over time to fit her personality. Her eyes were darker also; the light amber tone had a richer quality to it, making her look even more mysterious and unknown than before. He could tell her body structure was the same because she still looked a good head shorter than he was. The one thing about her that stood out uncharacteristically was a pair of white gloves; of the many years he had spent with her, the only time she had worn gloves was to Maes and Gracia's wedding. He noticed how one arm hung heavily at her side and the other sat resting on the bed rail; this perplexed Roy. He had never seen her stand with her arms down by her sides; she always had them across her chest or up at a level so she could reach her military issue gun. Looking down at her waist for a moment, he noticed the normal belt she kept the extra clips for her gun. But when he looked up at her arms, he could see the outline of two gun holsters; she was carrying two guns up at her arms and the other one behind her back like he remembered. _Wow; everyone really has changed since I last saw them…_ He thought to himself as he glanced over at Winry; he saw she had the same set up on her waist as Riza had when she was younger. He laughed on the inside and looked back at Hawkeye. _That really is her; she looks older and I can tell by the way she talks that this is the real Hawkeye._

"So Lieutenant Hawkeye… It's been too long. How are you?" He said, not paying attention to the frantic movements of Fuery behind her try to tell him that she had moved up too. Riza turned slightly and gave Fuery an evil look before turning back to Roy; behind her, Fuery sweat dropped and retreated to the back of the group.

"It's lieutenant general Roy; and I'm going to cut to the chase though. Since you're awake and you seem to remember things about your past, the military is going to want you back in. But there is one problem; you look like Roy, you sound like him and you **act** like him." she said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'act.' "The looking and sounding can be solved easily though; one of the alchemists that got their state certification after you… killed the Furher, has the ability to alter a person's appearance and voice. I'll give you a while to think about it. No rush decision is needed." She said, turning to Winry. "We've got more work to do at the office; let's go. I'll stop by again tonight to see you, Roy. Good bye everyone."

"Wait Hawkeye; you never told me where you work, where you transferred after I left." Roy asked, resisting the urge to turn his head and look at her. There was quietness for a moment, then in the low voice he remembered her using after he had gotten wounded she answered.

"I advanced to your position and eventually I've taken over to command the entire Central Headquarters; something they said you would never get the chance to do…" she said, as she walked out the door, leaving the men in silence.

The rest of the morning went by quickly as he got caught up with his former subordinates. He learned that some other person from Eastern Headquarters had been promoted to Furher and had successfully set up a democratic government. There was a parliament in place, consisting of forty-five people and the current Furher; he was getting ready to step down as soon as their constitution was written and approved. The military and government would be run separately but would still work closely together until any and all threat of rebellions were gone. The Ishvalans were almost totally wiped out, and as far as Colonel Fuery knew, Scar had gone down with them. The newest threat were the group of people who were loyal to King Bradley and wanted a Furher that would run the country like he did. Many military personnel were currently putting down rebellions in various villages, town, and cities. Before his unit had advanced in rank the first time and been split up, Major Armstrong led them to help put down a rebellion in the area. Fuery didn't go into great detail, but Riza had earned a bravery medal and several different honors when she almost got discharged because of an injury. When Roy did press him for detail, he absolutely refused to tell him anything. He quoted someone's harsh words, and by the nervous look he had on his face, Roy deducted it was Riza.

"If I ever find out that one of you told someone about this, I will personally hunt you down and put exactly eleven bullet holes in your chest." he said, the other men laughing nervously behind him because they had been threatened by Riza too.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll ask her myself." Mustang said, looking at the worried faces and laughing. Several minutes later, he gave in. "Alright, alright; I won't ask her about it."

"If you ask her, she'll know it was one of us; we're the only ones that know you're actually alive. The two nurses you see come in are the only ones that are allowed to. They took care of you while you were in your coma and they helped fake your death so the homunculi would let you be." Havoc said. They talked well into the afternoon, but eventually each man had to return to his duties. They also knew Roy would ask Hawkeye about her injury and they wanted a good two or three hours to get out of the country incase she came looking for them.


	4. Moving On

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.'

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Four- Moving on 

Around seven thirty that evening he heard a knock on his door. He let them enter and the door swung slowly open. Riza came in, followed by a much older and more docile Black Hayate. She wasn't dressed in her uniform any more; she was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse and a brown skirt that accented her skin tone and hair color nicely. Her hair was left down and it shone in the artificial lights of his hospital room. Hayate jumped up and leaned against Roy's bed, gently nosing his hand; he felt the cool, wet nose and rubbed it, scratching up between his eyes and around the backside of his ears, just like he remembered Hayate liking. He heard Riza close the blinds and she walked over to him, sitting in the chair next to his bed and petting her dog's back so he would get down. She had a small smile on her lips, one he hadn't seen before; she looked happy, genuinely happy to see him. Her smile widened when his stomach growled at him for not eating the hospital food; she pulled a paper bag from the table and set it in front of him. He turned his whole body to face her and saw she was holding a small dog in her other hand.

"Well, hello; who's this?" Roy asked, reaching out to pet the little animal.

"This… well, this is Roy. I named him after you in hopes that you would get well…" Riza answered, setting the dog on Roy's lap.

"Hello there Roy; you're absolutely the most handsome dog I've ever seen. You must take after your namesake…" he laughed, handing the creature back to her. She set him down on the floor and he ran off, smacking into Hayate's sitting form next to them.

"Yes, he does take after you; he's reckless and doesn't watch what he's doing… and he leaves big piles of crap all over the place. But I've almost got him trained…" she said, laughter shining from her eyes as she noticed Roy's change in expression at her last comment. They both laughed a little harder as Riza set her hands on the railing on his bed. He heard the clink of metal on metal; she moved her hands and folded them in her lap as he shrugged mentally and opened the bag. He pulled out a container of soup, a small bag of bread and two apples. He smiled widely at the apples; he opened the container of soup and inhaled its warm scent. _Tomato soup, rye bread and red delicious apples; no one knows me quite like she does._ He thought as he dipped the bread in the soup and began to eat. After he finished, he put the trash in the paper bag and set it aside for the nurse to take away later.

"I hope those apples are satisfactory. They aren't in season right now, so I searched all over to find some…" She trailed off, her voice becoming lower than usual. "Roy, will you tell me what happened at your apartment? All I know right now is that the homunculi known as Envy came to you imposing as me. Then Winry put a few bullet holes in his back to get him off you, but he got away after he healed himself." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"What you said is what happened." He said, trying not to seem uncomfortable.

"No Roy; I know he said much more than you've reported. And I know you're hesitant to tell me these things. But I am the real Riza Hawkeye; I've aged and been injured in ways you wouldn't want to know about. I've got proof that I'm real." She said as she reached up to her neck and pulled a necklace up from under her shirt collar. It was the locket he had given her for her twenty-fifth birthday. He sighed with relief as she let the locket drop to her chest. He reached over to take her right hand in his but she moved it out of the way and let him hold her left one.

"Well, I remember talking about this ring. You…" He paused. "… He said it was a gift from your father and that I was crazy for thinking you had a boyfriend or husband. That you loved me…" His voiced trailed off as he looked out the window. "He quoted rule number 43, title 4; you know what I'm talking about. Then he said 'fortunately for us, you're not in the military anymore.'" He let go of her hand, but she didn't let go of his. She squeezed it tighter and leaned closer to his bed.

"Roy, Listen. Many things about me have changed; but my feelings about you never did. I still followed your path and remained loyal to your cause; I never let myself think of retiring from the military or searching for another job as long as there was a chance you would wake up. Now that I've got you back, I'm not letting you go again without me…" She said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "The military has changed too; certain rules aren't enforced anymore, and others have been taken completely out of our rule book. But you don't need to worry about rule number 43 title 4; it's been altered but no one enforces it anymore. There are many marriages within what is left of our department. Havoc's wife is the secretary of one of the parliament members; you have to be a member of the military to go anywhere near the parliament building. You might remember her as Elaine Strouse, the mail clerk that worked in investigations. Of course she's now Elaine Havoc and she's going to be giving birth to his child any day now… Winry and Edward got married a year ago and even meek Kain Fuery's gotten married; remember the girl he took to the beach party we went to a while back? They got married after she returned from Eastern Headquarters with the man who became the Furher. She was his aid; now she's got two important men to look after. You should hear the way he talks about her… he reminds me of my father, constantly talking about her in the highest regards; like she's the queen of the country and he grateful to clean the floors she walks on. He treats her like royalty; their wedding was absolutely beautiful…" her voice broke off as she remembered all the things Roy had missed while he was in the coma. He noticed the far off look in her eyes and reached for her other hand to get her to focus again. Before she realized what he was doing, he wrapped his fingers around her right hand and then pulled his hand away in shock as he tried to figure out what he had felt.

"You… your hand! It's … it's…" He stuttered out. Riza lowered her eyes and sighed as she pulled off her gloves and pushed the sleeve on her right arm up.

"It's metal; more precisely, it's automail." She said. It was going to be a long night of catching up and talking.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Riza has an automail arm? WTF? Read on to find out! 


	5. Confessions or Not

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.'

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Five- Confessions… or not

"It's metal; more precisely, it's automail." She said. It was going to be a long night of catching up and talking. She pushed her sleeve up as high as it could go. He put two and two together in his mind and figured this must have been the injury that had almost gotten her discharged from the military. The cold, hard metal shone in the dim lights in his room and he ran his hand over her metal fingers, tracing his way up her arm and stopping right next to the pushed up sleeve.

"How… how far does it go?" He asked, not wanting to cross any lines with her.

"All the way over to here." She said, pointing to her collarbone. "I had my arm removed at the same place Edward's was so Winry wouldn't have to make many different adjustments when she had to make my arm; Ed and I could practically trade arms without noticing anything wrong. We're the same size and the same person services our arms, so who knows? I could have Ed's arm right now…" She said, her eyes sparkling with laughter again.

"Pipsqueak grew up; how did that happen?" Roy said, looking up at her face before going back to her arm.

"If he heard you say that he would still throw a fit; I guess when him and Winry finally decided they wanted to be together she told me one day during lunch that she gave him an ultimatum. Either he had to drink milk or she wouldn't be with him; so he began to drink milk and this is what happened, four years later." She told him as he smiled.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye… wait. Can I just call you Riza?" He asked glancing up into her eyes.

"Please do, since I can tell you'll never remember to call me Lieutenant General Hawkeye…" She said, her heart beating quicker each time he said her name.

"Ok, Riza; Will you tell me how you got this? I mean, everyone else told me about things happening outside in the real world; tell me about you and what's happened to you." Roy said.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened after you killed the Furher the first time…" She took a deep breath and began her story, every once in a while pausing from the pain of the memories. "You didn't kill the Furher; you kind of… impaired him for awhile. You had passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion and I was almost to that point too; but when I saw the Furher rise and come after you, I lost any respect for him I had ever had. Remember the eye patch he wore? It hid the sign of the homunculi that was on his eyeball; that's when I was about to give in and let him kill me too. You some how woke up and basically fried him to a crisp, but not before he got one last swing at you; he hit you on the back of your head and you ended up motionless, bleeding on the floor in front of me. I pulled your gun off you and fired every single bullet into his head; I'm sure you've heard my famous threat. It took exactly eleven bullets for his body to disintegrate and the philosopher's stone inside to explode; he was finally dead. I called for help because I knew I couldn't move your body without wounding you even more, or wounding myself even more than I already was. Finally Edward heard my screaming and came to help; he helped me get you out of the building and to the hospital. I remember the last thing you said before you fell into your coma was 'Hawkeye… blame it on me; don't go to jail because of me…' I visited you everyday; never did I miss coming to see you unless work prevented me from doing so. Two years ago I got Roy when he was a little puppy and I began to bring him with me to visit you. He would snuggle himself under your hands while you were unconscious. He was the person you reacted to when you began to wake up; he had crawled up to your neck and was licking your cheek while I sat and watched him. You smiled and moved your hand a little; that was all I needed to continue to give me hope. Eventually Roy stayed with you day and night; the nurses fed him and took him out. One day they came in to check on both of you and you had your eyes open; you were moving your hands as if you were asking for something. Rachel picked the dog up, put him in your hands and you laid and petted him until I showed up. You started talking and you kept asking for me; you kept asking if I was hurt, if I was in jail for something you did. I sat beside you and cried, rejoicing that you were waking up, but still sad because no one knew if you would remember anything. That happened almost a year ago; in between then and now, a plague ripped through our country and killed a third of our population. One of my good friends died from the illness; do you remember how Maes reacted when you mentioned Gracia earlier?" she said.

"Yes; he looked like it hurt to hear me say those words." Roy replied, his mind reeling from everything she was telling him.

"That's because she was one of the thousands of people who contracted the illness and didn't make it. The military tried everything to stop the plague; we eventually quarantined the people with it and had to kill them. Again, the hands of the military spilled blood; but we did wipe out the disease. Maes took it really hard, but Elysia seemed to handle it a little better than we all thought she would. I think that was the hardest six months of my life; I was afraid to come see you because if I had the disease on my skin, I could pass it to you and it could kill you. That's when the new Furher finally got the Parliament set up and the rebellions became ten times worse than they had been. During the first rebellions, Major Armstrong led our unit into battle and I came across a woman that had gotten caught up in one of the cross fires. Before I could get her to stand and get her to a medic, Envy came from behind me and practically cut my arm off, right across the shoulder. I have too many scars from him; He stabbed me several times in the back until the woman I had found took my gun and shot him. Major Armstrong found both of us and got us to the medics; I was in the hospital for almost four months. I remember waking up one morning to hear Winry Rockbell's voice; she and I became friends as she helped me recover. I found out my arm would be useless and I would never be able to use it for anything ever again. The Furher presented me with a bravery medal and told me to pack my things for an honorable discharge from the military. I told him I wasn't leaving; I still had someone to look after. About that time Winry joined the military; that's it. That's all that's happened." She said, her eyes shining with tears. "When I was ordered out of town with Ed and Al for a month, I ordered Rockbell and Major Havoc to keep watch on your apartment once you had woken up completely and had been sent home. Good thing I did; had she not been there he would have killed you for sure." She explained, finally letting the tears flow down her beautiful face. "I would have lost you… again."

"Wait. You don't sound like the Hawkeye I remember. You would never say something like that to me; are you sure that's all that has happened to you? You're so different now…" he said, letting go of her hands.


	6. In Awe

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.'

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Six- In Awe

"I'm not as stiff as I used to be; age does that to you. Especially if you're alone…" She trailed off, absent-mindedly rubbing a smooth piece of her automail. "I've also discovered in the past six years that I don't want to be alone anymore. I remember you saying you'd wait for me to learn what love was. Well, I've learned; love is that of a father for his child, and man for his wife; and you and me. I've lived without you for six years and I don't want to live without you any longer." She said, taking his hand in her left one, rubbing her thumb over the places he used to have calluses. His skin was still rough and scarred, but it felt good to touch him. She had longed for the feel of his hand in hers, to react to the touch of her hand on his.

"Riza… I don't know what to say; I've waited so long to hear you say those words. We can be together, but I have no way of supporting you, I have no job…" He said as she put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care if you don't have a job; you know you can join the military again. I've got orders to let you back in at the rank of colonel after you take the state alchemy exam." She said, looking into his eyes.

"If this comes as a surprise to you, I'll understand. I don't want to be a state alchemist anymore. I devoted my entire military career to getting to the top to end up 'perishing' in the hospital. I'd be so low in rank it wouldn't be funny. Hell you've surpassed me by two ranks already! I'll go back, but I won't do it as a dog of the military; not this time." He said, holding both of Riza's hands in his. "Riza? Will you tell me exactly how this came to be? I don't want a synopsis; I want the full story from beginning to end." He said, running his thumbs across her knuckles.

"Are you sure you want to know? The world has become much more cruel since you 'died.'" She said, letting Roy move her automail fingers as he tinkered and poked the metal.

"Yes; I'm not going anywhere and I want to know exactly why Envy did this to you." He said, tracing a piece of the metal arm that formed her bicep.

"Fine; but for confidential military matters I have to leave some details out." Roy tried to nod his head, but winced as pain seared through his body. Riza instantly reached up and held his head still and straight; stopping the pain. "First, after killing Pride, the other homunculi took their turns breaking into the hospital and trying to kill you and I. I won the battle between Lust and I, but Envy caught me while I was helping Trixie, the woman I found during the crossfire. I was in the hospital for close to four months as the doctors tried to salvage my arm and my shoulder. Like I said earlier, Winry visited me often and we became good friends. When I found out a few weeks later that most of the tissues in my arm were dead and that they couldn't be used for anything anymore Rockbell gave me my own ultimatum; either quit the military and lead a civilian life, or she joins the military to help me. I refused both choices, but she was serious. When she visited me almost a month later, right before I almost signed my retirement papers, she was in a military uniform and assigned to work directly under me. She told me when she joined she knew nothing other than automail mechanics and that she wanted to learn sharp shooting from me. I told her there was no way for me to do that with only one arm. The next day she brought a large case into my room while I slept and left it next to my bed, on top of the retirement papers. I woke and opened it finding a letter and what I thought was Edward's automail arm. In the letter she explained that I have inspired her to do something with her life other than pick on Ed and she wanted to repay me by helping get two working arms again. The arm on the box was for me; later that afternoon the Furher called me and told me that my discharge would be honorable. I told him not to bother because I would be up and ready to serve again in another six months with both arms. The decision I made that day I thought for sure would make my life less painful; I had no clue the pain involved with getting automail would be so intense." She paused, rubbing her metallic shoulder.

"What happened next? Was the automail successful? How'd you get yourself to the point you're at now?" He asked, prodding her for more about her.

"The first time, no; the metal reacted negatively with my skin, giving me a really bad allergic reaction. The military paid for some of the more expensive metal from Rush Valley that was reinforced with something else so it wouldn't react with my skin. Winry made me a new arm, the one you see here now. I've had it for almost four years and all she's had to do to it is normal maintenance. I've been careful about what I do with this so I don't break it like Edward does." She finished, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back; he didn't need to see her break down again.

"I'm in awe at your strength Riza; I've been told by other people how painful getting automail is. You are an amazing person, one I'm glad to call mine now." He said, leaning close to her. She opened her eyes and saw the closeness of his face and stood up. She called the dogs to her and was about to move out of his arms reach when he reached out, caught her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"What? What's wrong?" She said, her mind telling her it was time to leave before she told him anymore of her past, or he got any closer to her.

"Riza; I know you're scared you'll lose me. I'm scared now because the homunculi know I'm alive. You've got to loosen up and let me see you in the pure light of truth; let that sink into your mind overnight. Go home and try to sleep; I **will** be here tomorrow once you get off work." He said, pushing himself down on the bed as she pulled the covers up to his shoulders. She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead as he wrapped his fingers in her automail ones. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you; you're still the strong and brave lieutenant I knew six years ago."

"Thank you Roy; I really think I needed to hear that from you." She said as she rolled her sleeve down and put her gloves back on. She called the dogs after her again and they followed her out the door. Roy's eyes closed and he drifted off into a fit full sleep, plagued by dreams of Riza getting her arms removed and bleeding to death, calling out his name as the last breath was released from her body.

* * *

A/N: Did you like that chapter? I hope so... I would like to thank Fading Wind because this person has reviewed almost every chapter. I've gotten 18 reviews so far, but no one reviewed chapter three, and only one person reviewed chapters four and five... If people don't start letting me know if they like it or not, I'm not oing to put the next chapters up.  



	7. Chlidren?

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Seven- Children? 

The next day an old friend made an early morning trip out to see Roy and heal his wound. Edward and Alphonse had arranged Dr. Marcoh's surprise visit so Roy could get back on his feet quicker. The doctor healed him with his medicine and his philosopher's stone; within hours Roy was sitting up and talking animatedly to his nurses. He had full use if his neck now, and he wasn't going to let himself be kept in that hospital room another moment. He called Riza and asked her if it was safe to return to his place, but she told him no. He gave her a list of things he would need from his apartment while he wondered where he would stay from right now.

"I've got an extra bedroom and bathroom here at my home; I would enjoy the company greatly if you would like to stay with me. If you don't…" She said, right before he interrupted her.

"I would love to. Where do you live? I feel like a walk." He said, standing and stretching in the hospital room.

"No you don't; you can't leave that room without someone to help disguise you. If anyone on the street sees you, there could be some trouble. Remember, they all think you're dead." She said matter-of-factly. "Just stay there. I'm sending someone you know to come get you. Please don't do anything rash Roy…"

"I won't. By the way, who are you sending to come get me?" He asked before he hung up.

"Alex. Alex Armstrong." She said, hanging the phone up. Roy's eyes drooped and his spirits crashed to the ground. _'I better think of an injury quickly so I don't get squeezed to death…'_ He thought as the knock came on the door.

"You've been missed so long sir! It's wonderful to see you awake and healthy again!" Armstrong said, walking in and shaking Roy's hand until it hurt. "Please come; Patricia and the children think I'm running paperwork up to the lieutenant general's house. Put these on and no one should recognize who you are." He said, handing him some clothing. Roy changed and left the hospital with Armstrong; he drove him past several neighborhoods and eventually drove up a long dirt road to a large house on top of a hill. It was a beautiful two-story house with white pillars holding up a second porch that came out from two huge doors. When Armstrong dropped him off in front he waved and made his way up to the door; he rang the doorbell and listened to the barks of two dogs. He heard the pat pat of feet and the door opened; he was looking up when he should have been looking down. A girl who must have been around seven years old answered; she turned and yelled as two other children came racing around the corner playing a game of tag.

"Mooommmmyyyyy! There's someone at the door for you! It's a man in a black coat!" The girl said, racing off after the two other children. Riza came from around the same corner and sighed, motioning for Roy to come in. She closed the door behind him and stood in front as the three kids came around the corner again. They stopped dead in their tracks, looks of pure fear on their faces; Roy stepped around her and looked at her face. It was the same face she had given him often when he would get behind on his work and try to sneak out of the office.

"Excuse me you three; I do believe we have a guest and you're not acting your ages. Andrea, where's the baby? Go get her." Riza commanded the girl who had opened the door and held out her hands to the little boys left standing in the room. "Come here darlings; I didn't mean to yell, but you know you're not supposed to run in the house. Go outside where you can run in the grass until your ears fall off. How about that?" She said, lightly tugging on their ears before taking them into another room to get their shoes. A few moments later Roy heard the slam of a door and Riza came back into the foyer.

"This is a beautiful home you have here; I know you didn't buy this with your military salary…" He said, walking around the room again. On the wall were many pictures of children; he recognized the girl and both boys as Riza stood next to him.

"These are my children, well were my children at one point in time. Since I got this house when my father passed away, I decided it was too empty; I almost sold it. One evening when I had just gotten out of your room after bringing puppy Roy to visit, I heard someone talking about a little girl who would have to go to an orphanage because her mother had just died; I looked into it an eventually adopted her as my own. Her name is Andrea; she reminded me so much of you I couldn't let her go to the children's home. The rest of the children on this wall are foster children that stayed here before they were adopted. The two twin boys are Micah and Little Maes, Major General Hughes' youngest children; Gracia had them right before she contracted the plague and died. And this-" She said as Andrea brought the baby Riza had asked for to her to get. "- this is Lindley, Edward and Winry's daughter."

"Ed and Winry's? They've had a child already? The squirt doesn't waste time, does he?" Roy said as the front door opened again.

"No, I don't waste time. And if I ever hear you call me squirt, or short, or anything like that I'm going to have to beat your-" Edward started to say before Winry cut in.

"Edward! Not in front of the baby!" She said, taking Lindley from Andrea and kissing the top of the girl's head. "Thank you for watching her; I'll make sure Uncle Ed doesn't forget to take you out this weekend. How about the big pool over near Little Maes and Micah's?"

"Yea! Can Elysia come too?" Andrea said, jumping up and down in circles around Ed.

"If her father says it's okay, I'll bring her too; how is my favorite niece?" He said, taking her outside to play.

"I'm your only niece; no one else will put up with you." She said matter-of-factly. Ed turned around and narrowed his eyes at Winry; She smiled and waved her finger at him.

"You know it's true; no one will put up with daddy and his temper, will they Lindley…" Winry said, laughing and cooing at her baby. He shook his head and went out of sight, chasing his niece around the corner of the house. Roy watched in amazement as he observed the scene that had just happened; he almost couldn't take in all the details he was learning.

"Roy? Roy? Are you ok? Let's go sit down…" Riza said as she startled him out of his stare. They went into the sitting room and sat on nice couches; Winry on one with the baby and him and Riza on the other one. The room was a light brown color with green accents; the couches were tan with green pillows, the curtains were green and the table that sat in the corner was the same color wood as the light brown colors in the room.

"So you've become a foster mother; I never imagined you as the motherly type." Roy said, lightening the mood.

"You would be surprised at what kind of person I've become Roy." Riza responded as Lindley began to cry. Winry stood up and excused herself to one of the spare bedrooms to feed her daughter as Riza sighed and stood up also. Roy followed her to the back of the house, through the large kitchen and onto the back porch where she fed the dogs and began to yell at the two boys for fighting. Roy admired her ability to keep everything in order in a house that could be chaotic; just like he remembered her doing in their office six years ago.

"Riza, where are your foster children now? I haven't seen anyone other than the people I know and their children." He asked, holding the door into the house open for her.

"All of them are either content at the children's homes or don't need a foster parent. I sometimes have lulls where there aren't any state children living with me. But I should show you to your room; it's this way." She said, pointing up a staircase and beginning to climb it. He followed her to the second story and stood on the landing with two ways to get up onto the level on either side of him; two more steps on his left let you up onto the second level on the left side of the floor and on the right side was the same thing. Roy looked at the two doors on his right and the two identical doors on his left, then straight ahead of him at the double doors that obviously led to the master bedroom. Riza explained to him that the two rooms on the right were the rooms where the foster children slept when they were there; the room closest to the stairs on the left was Andrea's room and obviously the other one was the guest room right next to her master bedroom. She opened the door and let him wander in, observing his reaction to his new room; he set his things down on the bed and looked in the mirror on his dresser. He was tired looking, and his black hair was longer than he liked it to have been; his skin was pale and he felt like he needed a shower. Riza came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest as he sighed and smiled. The second he felt the hard metal on his body he jumped, but didn't push her away; she backed off on her own.

"No, No; it's ok. You just startled me, I'm sorry Riza." He said, walking closer to her and hugging her tight. "I just don't expect to feel hard metal when you touch me…"

"Nothing to be sorry about; I'm probably being a little too forward. I should go help Hanna with dinner… you just make yourself at home and I'll bring your food up to you when it's ready. And just to let you know, the Altering Alchemist will be here after dinner to take care of you. " She said as she used her left hand to lightly caress his cheek before she left and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: I scared you didn't I? And wait until you see what the Altering Alchemist does to Roy... you guys will die! And I would like to thank Nekomo, Fading wind and Zirra Nove for reviewing; I know that SMM reviews too, but she calls me to tell me. Thank you so much for your support and threats(0.0) if I didn't continue. and in response to Fading wind, (i think it was) I've alreayd written the whole story, but I only post one chapter a day, but Roy does reenter the military... you'll just have to wait and see what the circumstances are.  



	8. Alterations

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley, Hanna and Arnie.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Chapter eight- Alterations

* * *

Almost two hours later he heard a knock on the door, but he didn't wake up enough to answer it. It cracked open a little and he heard someone tiptoe in. He felt a warm hand on his arm roll him over so he was lying on his back; he sleepily opened his eyes and looked up into Winry's face as she laid Lindley next to Roy.

"Wake up sleepy; dinner's already over but Hawkeye saved you some food. Do you want it now or after Arnie changes you?" She said as he sat up and picked the baby up, rocking her back and forth. Lindley yawned and rubbed her bright eyes as she fell asleep.

"I guess I should eat before, since it's already late. Do I need to go downstairs or stay up here?" He asked, handing her the sleeping baby before standing up and stretching.

"Stay up here; some of the military officials have come to visit and it wouldn't be advisable for you to show up; I'll have Edward bring in the food and go get Arnie for you." Winry said as she walked out the door. A few moments later Ed came in with a tray of food, chatting with another man that looked a lot like him, his hand on Ed's shoulder. They both had blonde hair and pale skin, but the difference was in their eyes; Ed's were yellow while Arnie's were completely black.

"Hello Mustang; here's your dinner and your date. Have fun!" He said, setting the food on the dresser and leaving Roy alone with Arnie. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the yellow-haired man spoke.

"I guess you should eat now and tell me what you want me to change your hair, eye, and skin color to, then what you want your voice changed to and if you want to leave your hair straight." The man said, putting his hands out in front of him as he searched for a chair.

"You need some help? I'll get you the chair." Roy said when he figured out Arnie was blind.

"No I'm fine; I can get it myself." He said as he sat down in the chair next to the window. "You have black hair now, correct?"

"Yes." Roy said, eating his dinner.

"I would suggest a medium brown, and a slight darkening of your skin tone to match it. I assume your skin is pale, right?" Arnie asked as he scratched his chin.

"Very pale." He continued to eat as Arnie discussed the possible changes for Roy. Eventually they settled on a look that was a mix between Alphonse's look and Havoc's look; Straight brown hair that he would comb back, light yellow eyes, and tan skin. The actual changing process didn't take long and Roy felt no discomfort of any kind. The only problem was when he opened his eyes to look around, he had trouble focusing for a few moments.

"That will go away when your eyes adjust to the alchemy that's been used on them. It shouldn't last more than two days, but you might want to wear these sunglasses when you go out in direct sunlight for a week." Arnie said as he helped Roy sit up and handed him the sunglasses.

"Thank you; I'll be sure to remember to wear them…" Roy said as he looked down at his hands. His skin was dark and Arnie had put a few birthmarks on him, making his skin look naturally that color with the flaws a normal human had.

"Now, about your voice; it's right in between being extremely deep and moderately deep. I would put it as a bass voice; I can bring everything up a few notches and put you as a tenor voice. Is that ok?" He asked, stretching out his fingers. Roy caught a glimpse of the alchemy circles drawn on the Altering Alchemist's fingertips; each one was slightly different and drawn in a different color.

"I would prefer to stay with my deep voice, so if you can only adjust it one or two notches up, I would like that better." Roy said.

"That should work; I think it will be enough of a difference that no one will know your original voice." Arnie said as he rested his pinkie fingers and his thumbs on Roy's throat. He felt a small pain, like getting pricked with a tiny needle, then it was over; Arnie stepped away from Roy and backed right into the chair to sit down. "Be careful about how much you talk right now; Say a few words, but try to keep the muscles in your throat relaxed." He said.

"W- when can… when can I go see everyone?" Roy spoke out loud. His voice was slightly higher than he was used to and it made him think someone else was speaking for him.

"After you rest overnight; if you over-exert any of the muscles in your throat, you could damage yourself to the point that you'll never talk again. But that doesn't mean you can't talk; just be careful about how **much** you talk tonight." He said, clasping his hands in his lap as a knock came on the door again. Arnie nodded his head and Roy stood to open door; Winry came in with Andrea close behind him.

"Aunt Winry? Where's the man in the black coat?" The girl whispered.

"He had to leave honey; this is the man he was bringing to your mother. They knew each other a long time ago and now he's come back to spend time with her, and you. So you better go say hello." Winry said, giving the girl a slight push towards Roy.

"Wait! What's his name Aunt Winry?" She asked in a whisper. Roy smiled and walked forward a few steps.

"My name Roiwan Mulgrew; Roy for short. What's yours?" He asked, shaking her hand as she stretched it out towards him.

"Andrea Hawkeye. I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Mulgrew." She said, bowing her head slightly. Roy laughed and bowed to her also.

"Please, call me Roy, Miss Hawkeye." He said.

"Well, you can call me Andrea like everyone else does; but I should get going. Mr. Hughes will be here soon to get Little Maes and Micah and I want to say goodbye. Nice to meet you Mr. Roy!" She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Winry stood for a moment in awe of Roy's appearance; what especially had her attention were his eyes.

"Mus- Mulgrew; your eyes are so different. Will that pass as a normal eye color?" She asked, walking over to Arnie who was still sitting quietly in the chair next to the window.

"I don't know… I haven't seen them yet." Roy said as he walked over to the mirror. It took him a minute to recognize himself in the reflection of the glass before he got over the initial shock of his appearance. His eyes were yellow with black flecks in them; something he had seen in many different people before he fell into his coma. "They look fine; I don't see anything wrong with them." He said.

"Ok; Well, Hawkeye's guests have left and she's told me you both can come down; Heymans Breda is waiting to take you home Arnie, and there are some people in the kitchen who would like to meet you Mr. Mulgrew." She said as Arnie stood up and let himself out the door. Breda was standing at the door to help him down the stairs to take him home. Winry directed Roy to the closet where there were several different pairs of pants and shirts for him to choose from. He took a shower in the bathroom attached to his room after she left and changed in to the clean clothes he had picked out. Stopping to glance in the mirror before he went downstairs, he ran his fingers through his hair one last time in an attempt to make it stay back; it wouldn't unless he had something in it to keep it back. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he heard the voices of Ed, Winry, Maes, Elysia, Andrea and the twin boys.

* * *

A/N: So imagine Roy ith Sandy brown hair, tan skin with freckles, and yellowish-eyes with black flecks in them. Now, imagine what Hawkeye has to go through! But I'm too lazy to write about it! I just wanted the fluff! THanks to Fading wind and Nekomo for reviewing!  



	9. Tucking In

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter nine- Tucking in

"Daddy! He poked me!" "Micah, leave your brother alone." "But he poked me first!" "I don't care; don't touch him again." "Hey! Don't eat that! It's been on the floor!" "WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!" "Ed, go get Lindley; Elysia must have woken her up again." "ELYSIA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "It wasn't me! It was Andrea!" "ANDREA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Was the scene Roy was greeted with when he stepped off the last step into the foyer. Andrea and Elysia both came into the kitchen looking quite guilty while Ed tried to calm his screaming daughter; Riza began to scold Andrea while Maes had to separate his sons who were fighting again. The two older girls were sent upstairs to play in Andrea's room while the boys were sent to the blue foster children's room to play. Winry took Lindley into Riza's room to feed her; Roy was watching his friends interact with each other and he had to say it was quite entertaining.

"Hello everyone. May I come in?" Roy said, moving into the light of the artificial lights in the kitchen. Maes turned and squinted his eyes; Ed leaned back in his chair and smiled while Riza gasped under her breath.

"Mustang? He really did a good job on you. How do you feel?" Ed asked as Riza stood up and walked over to him. Roy nodded his head as a reply to Ed as she stared at him, her eyes going over every single inch of his body; his skin was a light tan color, a little darker than hers was, his hair was a dark brown that was slicked back. A few stray hairs hung in front of his face, while his eyes were what had most of her attention; they were the deep yellow like Ed and Al's, but there were black flecks in them that gave him a sort of dangerous look.

"Hello Riza; how do I look?" He whispered to her as she ran her fingers over his arms and through his hair, then she smiled and whispered back.

"Dignified and handsome, like you always have Roy."

The evening grew into night and eventually Maes had to get his children home and so did Ed.

"I have to help Al with some of his research tomorrow morning before I come get Andrea, but Winry will be at home most of the day." He said, thanking Riza for her hospitality before taking his wife and daughter home. Maes rounded up his sons and daughter, then left also after thanking Riza and letting Andrea know that Elysia could go swimming with her tomorrow. Roy sat on the couch out of the way as everyone said their goodbyes; the person he guessed was the cook rushed past him to give Maes a plate with the leftover food on it.

"Thank you Hanna; you never seem to let me leave without taking something with me." He said, smiling and hugging the woman. After everyone had left Riza let out a big sigh and collapsed on the couch next to Roy.

"How do you feel?" She asked, pulling off her gloves.

"Fine, thank you. You look like you're hurting; what's wrong?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Just some tightness in my neck and shoulders; nothing I haven't dealt with before." She said as Andrea came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Mommy, I picked up all the toys the twins played with in the blue room and I made the beds. Is there anything else I can do before I go to bed?" The girl asked, sitting down on Riza's lap and pulling her automail arm onto her lap.

"No darling; that's everything. Do you want me to come tuck you in in a few minutes?" She asked as her daughter played with her fingers.

"No, I can live without it; I'm a big girl now. Good night mommy." She said, standing up and hugging her mother. She looked over at Roy and smiled.

"Goodnight Mr. Roy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug too. Roy laughed after she had climbed the stairs and gone into her room, closing the door behind her.

"She's a wonderful girl Riza; you must be a very proud mother." He said, turning around to face her.

"I am thank you; she used to be very disobedient, but I've discovered I have a gift for making people follow rules. She was very cooperative after she visited one of the children's homes here in Central; she didn't want to end up there, and I threatened to send her if she didn't shape up. I haven't had any problems since then." She said, still looking at Roy with awe. "Roy? We need to get your paperwork started before Monday. Let's go ahead and do some now." She said, standing up. He stood with her and grabbed her arm, turning her around and bringing her into his arms. She almost put her arms out in front of her but before she got the chance, his lips were on hers; her thoughts melted away as he brushed one of his hands to the back of her neck and held her there. She wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful to not let her right arm touch the bare skin on the back of his neck. He felt the world spin under him and completely disappear; the only thing that was left was him and the one in his arms, the one that mattered to him.

"Mommy? I changed my mind; will-" Andrea came from down the stairs as Riza pulled away from Roy. Her mind was swimming and her skin was flushed, but she left him standing in the room alone and went to tuck her daughter into bed. A few moments later she returned and motioned for him to follow her into the library that was opposite the sitting room. He could tell one small section had books for children while the rest were filled with many other different types of books. Some of the titles were worn or pulled off, but he saw books on guns, rifle repairs, military shooting techniques, and even some on alchemy. He went to another section, the one that was right above her desk and saw they were full of military rulebooks and manuals; another section a little higher up were paperback books and before he could reach up to pull one down, Riza grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Those are my personal books; not for innocent eyes." She said, her smile brightening the room. Roy knew he could use this to his advantage, so he reached up again and grabbed the first book he could get his hands on. She laughed and tried to pull the book out of his hands, but he held it high over his head out of her reach. She moved in front of him and jumped once, trying to reach it; She grabbed his lower arm and tried to pull it down close enough for her to grab it with her other hand. He tossed to book behind her and she let go of his arms to get it, but he grabbed both her wrists and pushed her backwards until she hit the bookcase. Her eyes were sparkling the bright amber color he remembered seeing many years ago; he pressed her further into shelves of books and leaned his head down, his sandy colored hair covered his face as he kissed her neck, trailing his lips up to her mouth. She hungrily found his lips and kissed him, each of them feeling the other's desire and passion they had held inside them for so long. When she realized he was holding her back she began to fight him as they explored each other's lips and mouths; he took it as a signal to let go and move away, which he did. He smiled as he pulled the book he had grabbed earlier from behind his back and read the title.

"Steamy Sunrise; oh… sounds good." He smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I think you've regressed; you don't listen to what I tell you anymore." She said, holding her hand out for the book. "Give it here."

"Come and get it… I'm not afraid of you without one of your guns." He teased, holding the book within her grasp and pulling it away. She smiled and lifted her eyebrow, reaching behind her back; seconds later Roy's hand was twisted in an odd position, a gun cocked next to his ear.

"Give. It. Now." She said, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"Fine! It's all yours…" He said as he dropped the book and she released him. He shook his head as she uncocked and reholstered her gun to the holder on her back.

"You never go anywhere without a gun do you?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs as she put the book back. She shook her head as she sat at her big oak desk and pulled a good size stack of papers in front of her.

"These are profile papers we've got to do on you, and this is all the paperwork needed to show your transfer from West City. Have you figured out a new name yet?" She asked, getting down to business.

"Roiwan Mulgrew; I figured people could still call me Roy." He said, running his fingers through his hair again. He could tell his actions were distracting her, but she resisted him enough to get some of the papers finished. They stopped around midnight, Riza yawning from her place at her desk; Roy stopped pacing the length of the library and went to her. "Had enough? I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I've surpassed you by two ranks Roy." She scoffed, standing up and stretching.

"Who am I to tell you what to do? I'm the one that loves you and that gives me the right to know what you need, and you need sleep. So let's just finish this tomorrow night." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stretched. She smiled and nodded her head, lightly kissing his lips. She turned around and he let her go turn off the light and lead him out of the library; they went up the stairs and paused in front of his bedroom.

"You know what? I would love to be tucked in tonight too… how about it Roy?" Riza said, tugging on his hand and pulling him to her master suite. When she opened the large double doors, he stepped inside and looked around; the walls were decorated with plaques displaying different types of guns and rifles. The curtains were the same dark green color as the sitting room's were and the dark cherry wood accented the rest of the room nicely. "Give me a moment to change and I'll be right out." She said as she walked into another room he guessed was the bathroom. A minute later she came out dressed in a long, silky, peach-colored nightgown; Roy's breath almost caught in his throat as she walked towards him.

"You look beautiful Riza; I don't think I've ever seen a woman more beautiful than you." He said as he helped her under the covers. She lay down and he pulled the sheets up to her chin, lightly tucking them under her; she laughed and reached up to grab him, but he backed out of her reach just in time.

"No, no; we're not dating yet, so you can't kiss me." He said, teasing her.

"But you kissed me twice tonight; I'd say that means we're dating." She responded, reaching for him again.

"But I haven't had the chance to ask-" He started before she pulled him down hard by his collar and kissed him.

"Well, I think that's a good enough answer to anything you were going to say." She said after she let her lips fall away from his.

"Mmmm… I have nothing else to say…" He responded from his leaned over position next to her. "I think I should probably get going now… I don't want Andrea to find me in here with her mother."

"True; good night Roy." She said, kissing him again.

"Goodnight Riza." He said as he quietly walked out the door and closed it. He turned around to walk to his room when Andrea startled him.

"Mr. Roy? Is mommy ok?" She asked, stepping around him to go into her mother's room. Roy put his hand on her shoulder and took her hand.

"She's fine. She just wanted someone to tuck her in." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, will you tuck me in too? If mommy likes it when you tuck her in, then I'll like it too." she said, tugging him to her room. He helped her under the covers as she yawned and sleepily closed her eyes. Roy tucked the covers underneath her like he did to Riza and stood up to leave. "Wait; will you give be Beary? He should be on the chair over there."

"Here you go. Ready to go back to sleep now?" He asked, handing her the blue stuffed bear.

"Yes, thank you. I really like you Mr. Roy; my mommy likes you a lot too. Her eyes were sparkling a lot today after that other man with the black hair dropped you off; she told me a long time ago that her eyes only sparkle like that when she looks at someone she loves…" Andrea trailed off as she fell asleep.

"It's good to know that; I hope that sparkle never leaves either of you two's eyes." He said, closing the door to her room and going into his own. He collapsed on his bed, tired and aching, but more content than he had ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? DO you think that Roy is calmed down enough in his old age that he can handle the little girl? ANd by the way, the next chapter is going to be a lemon, so SMM, you might want to skip over this chappy!  



	10. Sat morn question and answer session

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

3. I'm sorry..I thought this was the lemon chapter.. it's not.. it'll be the next one.. I think... .;;;;;;;

* * *

Chapter ten- Saturday morning question and answer session

Saturday morning came as if nothing had happened the day before; Andrea woke up at eight o'clock and raced to her mother's room, bounding up onto her bed.

"Wake up mommy! It's time for breakfast!" She said, laying down on the bed next to the sleeping form of her mother. Riza rolled over and smiled, continuing to pretend to be asleep; Andrea laughed and dove for her mom, tickling her sides.

"Ok! Ok! I give up! I'm awake now… did you see if Mr. Roy was awake yet?" Riza said, sitting up in her bed and giving the girl a hug.

"No, his door is still closed. I told him last night about the sparkles in your eyes; he likes you mommy. I can tell!" She said as Riza tickled her.

"You told him our secret about the sparkles? What did he say?" She asked, pulling her onto her lap.

"He said 'I hope that sparkle never leaves either of you two's eyes.' He thought I was asleep already! I'm clever aren't I mommy?" She asked, standing up and jumping on the bed. Riza's face instantly hardened and Andrea knew she shouldn't be jumping on her mother's king size bed; she sat down and scooted off, going out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To wake up Mr. Roy the same way I wake you up mommy!" She said, slamming the bedroom door shut. Riza cringed as the pictures on the wall shook, the vibrations of the slammed door echoing through her room. She got off the bed and quickly crossed the room to the wall between her room and Roy's, listening for anything that might indicate trouble.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" CRASH "Andrea? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" "Everything's fine! Mommy told me to come wake you up and I did, just like I wake her up every morning." "Well, you scared me; I'm not used to a little girl jumping up and down on my bed." "I'm sorry…" "It's ok; it's just going to take some getting used to." "Mr. Roy?" "Yes Andrea?" "If you love my mommy, why haven't you married her yet?"

There was a silence on the other side of the wall for a moment just as Riza sneezed; Roy's head turned towards the wall and the little girl giggled. He pointed at the door and put his finger over his lips, indicating to her to be quiet. He got out of bed and tiptoed to Andrea.

"Let's scare mommy; how about it?" Roy whispered, picking her up and continuing to tiptoe out the door. She giggled right as they got to Riza's doors and he stopped to tell her to hush again. He set her down on the ground, her small feet making a pat-pat sound on the wooden floor; they both stood next to the door and she counted to three.

"One, two, three! Rraaaaawwwwwrrrrr!" They both said, jumping into the doorway. Riza had heard them coming and jumped back in mock surprise, falling into a chair behind her.

"Oh my gosh! Don't scare mommy like that Andrea! And you know better than that Roy; you know what I do when I get scared…" She said, patting her thigh. Through the thin silk gown she wore he could see the outline of a leg holster, fully loaded. He nodded and smiled, picking Andrea back up.

"Come on; mommy's not going to play fair. We should go get something to eat; do you like pancakes and strawberries?" Roy asked as he walked out the door, the little girl in his arms.

"Blueberries! I like blueberries because they're the same color as Beary and he likes to eat them, see?" She said, holding her stuffed bear up to Roy's face, showing him the dark bluish-purple stains around the stitched mouth. He laughed and shook his head, closing the door behind them so Riza could come downstairs when she was ready.

The kitchen was a complete mess when Riza had finally gotten herself dressed and downstairs. Hanna, her hired help was sitting on a stool, laughing as she watched the man and the little girl make pancakes; the only time she moved from her place at the island was to go and get the blueberries out of the refrigerator for them. She laughed again as Riza came in and gasped, stopping Roy and Andrea in their tracks; they were covered in flour and their hair was streaked with white. Getting over the initial shock of the disaster, she took over the cooking and had the two mischief-makers clean everything up. They went upstairs to their own rooms and got themselves cleaned up; Roy stood outside Andrea's door until she finished getting dressed.

"May I escort you to the table miss?" He asked, holding out his arm for her to hold on to.

"Yes please sir; I would like that." She said, jumping up to grab his arm. He laughed and picked her up again, walking down the stairs. Riza smiled as she saw them enter the kitchen; she was honestly happy to see them getting along and it made her heart swell even more with love for him. Roy carried her to the table and set her down, pulling her chair out for her and pushing her in.

"Would you like to take a seat ma'am?" He asked, doing a deep, sweeping bow in Riza's direction and motioning towards a chair. "I would be delighted to seat you."

"Why thank you sir; that's so kind of you…" She said as he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, letting him help scoot her in. He seated himself and passed the pancakes to Andrea after she had passed the syrup to her mother. The silence of the table was only interrupted by scraping forks and intermittent, 'Please pass the-'s"; Andrea decided it was time for her mommy to know what was on her mind.

"Mommy?" She asked, putting another fork full of the flapjacks in her mouth.

"Yes? And don't talk with your mouth full." Riza answered, cutting her food with her fork.

"Why do you and Mr. Roy sleep in different rooms? If he likes you and you like him, why don't you get married?" She innocently asked, licking syrup off one of her fingers. Both adults turned a light shade of red as Riza struggled for the right words only to be interrupted by Roy.

"B- because we don't… We haven't-" She stuttered out as she was cut off.

"Because big people don't just get married; they take time and get to know each other. Then later they get married; do you see now?" He explained, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"How long do you have to wait?" She responded.

"As long as it takes; some people might take a year, some six months. You never know…" He said, looking over at Riza. She was smiling at him as he answered her daughter's questions; she never thought he would be the fatherly type, but this completely proved her wrong.

"But I don't want you to wait too long… I want a little brother to play with, and I know you have to be married to have a baby; just like Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed." She said, shoving another piece of the food in her mouth. She chewed for a minute as Roy formulated his thoughts.

"All I can say is that is in the future; maybe when you're eight or nine that might happen, but not right now." He said, picking his plate up and walking to the sink to rinse the syrup off; Hanna would do the dishes later. Riza finished her breakfast too and handed Roy her plate; she helped Andrea get out of the chair and ushered her upstairs to get her swimming attire. She went back into the kitchen to prepare a lunch for her daughter's afternoon excursion with Edward and Elysia; Roy followed her in and helped.

"Kids say the strangest things don't they?" Riza said, putting two pieces of bread together with the peanut butter and strawberry jelly in between them.

"I don't see what's so strange; she was simply making an observation about our actions." He said, kissing her cheek as she turned to face him. She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips; he pulled her towards him and ran his tongue over her lower lip and gaining precious access to her mouth.

"Mommy I'm-" Andrea said as she walked around the corner and her eyes opened wide at the sight of her mother and Mr. Roy kissing in the kitchen. Riza's eyes flew open and she pulled herself away from him, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Honey; Andrea we were just-" she began but was cut off again.

"It's ok mommy; I know what kissing is." She said, puckering her lips and making wet kissy sounds.

"Who told you?" She said, kneeling down on the floor.

"Uncle Ed did; I asked him where Lindley came from and he said from kissing. So when is your tummy going to grow mommy?" She said innocently as Roy turned around to try and hide his laughter. Leave it to Edward to confuse a seven-year-old girl on what kissing and sex was…

"Oh Andrea; he told you that? I'm going to have to talk to your Uncle Ed; he shouldn't be discussing things like that with you." Riza said, standing up and glancing over at Roy's back. She could tell he was laughing, but he was never good at hiding things from her.

"Mommy?" Andrea said.

"Yes?" Riza replied.

"When are you going to marry Mr. Roy?" She asked again, bringing the topic back from breakfast.

"Whenever both of us are ready to be married; I think that's the last time I want to hear you talk about these things. You're a little girl; you aren't old enough to be asking questions like this." She said, picking her up with her normal arm.

"But one more; just one more question." She pleaded, looking into Riza's eyes with her adorable brown ones.

"Fine; as long as it has nothing to do with babies or marriage, you can ask it." She relented as Roy came to stand next to them.

"Mommy? How much do you love Mr. Roy?" She questioned. Riza gave her a warning looking. "I didn't say anything about babies or getting married; you never said I couldn't ask about love."

"Well…" She said, looking into Roy's yellow-black eyes. "I love him more than I love the sweet smell of the carnations growing down the street and more than walking the little puppies on Sunday morning." She said as Andrea leaned over and Roy took her from her mother. She leaned into Roy's ear and whispered.

"That's a lot Mr. Roy. She really, really likes to walk the puppies at the shelter; how much do you love my mommy?" She asked.

"I love your mommy more than the blueberries we put in the pancakes this morning and more than the number of stars in the sky… is that a lot too?" He whispered to the little girl.

"That is a lot; will you tell her something for me?" She whispered back.

"Sure." He said.

"Tell my mommy how much you love her. I know it would make her happy." She said, wiggling for Roy to let her down. He set her down on the ground and she bounded into the other room, leaving them there alone.

"What did she say to you?" Riza asked as Roy pulled her into his arms again.

"Nothing really… she just told me I needed to tell you something." He answered.

"Well?" She said as she kissed him again. Roy paused for a moment, a smile spreading across his face.

"I love you more than blueberries and stars…" He said, pressing his mouth onto hers again, molding their lips together.


	11. Steamy Sunrise Lemony Goodness!

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

3. This is your warning this time, this is the lemony chapter.. i don't know if it's considered a lemon, because I don't exactly describe the act, but I'm warning you just incase there are younger people reading this story.

* * *

Chapter eleven- Steamy Sunrise (lemony goodness)

The rest of the weekend passed without any problems; Andrea spent the night at Elysia's house, giving Roy and Riza more time alone together. They woke up Sunday morning to the sound of birds chirping happy songs outside the window; the sunlight poured in from between the curtains, waking Riza up. Her head was resting on the soft skin of Roy's bare chest, her body wrapped around his. She went to sit up, but realized she couldn't; there was something holding her down. She slowly opened her eyes and discovered Roy still laying under her, his arms locked around her back; she tried to move again, but he grumbled something in his sleep about, 'no one will hear, just let go…' She smiled and her mind filled with the events of the previous night; the candlelight dinner, the roses on the bed, the amazing sex afterwards. She blushed, hoping that no one had heard her screaming during their many episodes of sporadic lovemaking during the night; she never thought anyone would ever make her scream the way she had when she was younger. But then again, Roy **was** the person who made her scream when she was younger, so it seemed only proper that he still be the one who could make her thirty-two year old vocal chords scream like they used to. She shifted her weight on top of him and he groaned, rolling over so Riza ending up lying next to him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. His eyes slowly flitted open, his yellow-black ones sleepily looking into her auburn ones; he smiled and pulled her into him tighter, taking pleasure at the sight of the beautiful body next to his. She smiled at him as his eyes opened wider and his memory came back to him, a smile wider than hers spreading across his face.

"Good morning Roy." She said, lightly kissing the skin on his throat. He moaned quietly as she trailed her lips down his chest to his collarbone, lightly nipping at it.

"Mmmm… good morning Riza… did you sleep well?" He said, his trademark smirk flashing at her.

"Just fine thank you… better than I've slept in years; I guess I just need an activity that will wear me out." She said, copying his smirk and giving it back to him. He rolled back over so she was on top of him, laughing and slightly bouncing Riza up and down slightly on his chest. She shook her head and rolled her eyes; he was still the same old Roy she knew six years ago.

"I'm glad I could be of service, ma'am…" He chuckled again.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure your starving… I am." She said, putting her arms on the bed to push herself up, but Roy didn't release her. He locked his arms tighter around her and sat up, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"I don't need food; I've got everything I've ever wanted to eat right here on my lap." He said, opening his mouth wide and taking a playful bite out of her shoulder.

"You're so damn predictable, Roy Mustang…" she said, letting his manhood enter her body for what seemed the hundredth time; she still couldn't get enough of him.

"Yes… but you know you love it…" He responded, kissing her lips again as their lovemaking continued into the morning hours.

'_My whole body aches… I don't think I can move…' _Riza thought to herself as the phone rang later, around lunchtime. She rolled over and stood up off the bed, the room spinning a little around her. '_Wow… I really lost a lot of energy'_ She picked up the phone and found herself talking to Maes; he seemed to be trying to contain his laughter as he spoke.

"Riza? Hello. Is Roy anywhere close to you? Wait, what am I saying? He's always close to you…_Elysia! Stop tickling me while I'm on the phone; I can't hear Miss. Riza! _Sorry about that…" He said.

"It's fine; he's right here." She said, handing the phone to Roy.

"Hello? Hi Maes… Yes… No I haven't. It never hurts to ask I know; but this soon after I've returned? Naw, I wouldn't mind; besides, she's the only family she's got… yes, right now at least. OK. We'll be waiting for her…I'll talk to you later; bye." He handed Riza the phone back as she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she hung it up.

"Nothing… Andrea will be back here around three o'clock, so I supposed we better get up." He responded, sitting up on the bed and standing up too. He pulled on the discarded clothing from yesterday and kissed Riza's cheek; he went to his room and took a shower before putting on clean clothes.

That afternoon at lunch, the couple sat together on the wooden swing on the porch, putting something in their hungry stomachs.

"Never thought I could be this tired after just waking up…" Roy murmured, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What?" Riza asked, yawning.

"Nothing… just commenting on how we must look… not getting out of bed until noon and we still look exhausted; I bet Hanna is having a field day with everything she's heard since she got here this morning." He said.

"No, Hanna is the only other person besides you, Maes, Edward, and Winry that I trust." She answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned forward a little and picked up the bowl of fruit, popping a grape into his mouth and holding one in front of hers. She smiled and brought her lips closer to his fingers, opening her mouth for the fruit. She tantalizingly pulled the grape from his hand with her lips and licked his fingers, sending chills up and down his spine; of all the things about her he loved, the subtle way she sent him sensual signals was by far his favorite.

"Riza? If I asked you to marry me, would you?" He asked, popping another grape into his mouth and thoughtfully chewing. Riza closed her eyes and smiled, slowly turning her head up to look at him.

"If you were to ask me right now, I would say no; neither of us are ready for it. But in a few months maybe, you could get a more positive answer." She responded, pulling a piece of apple from the fruit dish and shoving it in his mouth. "Now hush and let me get some sort of rest before Andrea gets home."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind then." He said, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes too.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I've written many other stories with Roiai Lemons in them... I've just never put em up. IF you want me to, I will. Just RxR and let me know.  



	12. Preparations

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter twelve- Preparations 

Seven months passed and when September came, all the children started school; Andrea went into the second level, Elysia in the fourth and the Hughes boys entered into the pre-kindergarten level. Riza dropped her daughter off at the entrance of the school and they waved at each other, Andrea's eyes bright and excited about a new year. Her mother drove to work and sat in the turned off vehicle for a few moments before going in. She noticed how the elbow joint on her automail arm was beginning to resist her bending it and she made a mental note to have Winry take a look at it later. She went to her office and saluted back at the people who saluted her, asking her secretary to send in the first few rounds of work. The morning was filled with phone calls from the president's secretary in regards to the security detail she had assigned to protect him during the celebration of the signing of the country's constitution. If she wasn't on the phone, she was signing paperwork and taking reports for her staff; the one staff member she had yet to see that day was Colonel Mulgrew, the person who took care of expense reports in the Investigations departments. The colonel came in around lunchtime, and gave the report; she dismissed the soldier and went back to her work. Around one o'clock she paused and told her secretary to stop all calls and reports until after she had taken her lunch break; Colonel Mulgrew came back and ate lunch with her in her office. Riza's secretary sighed and shook her head; she knew a military officer had broken her boss's heart many years ago and she didn't want her to have deal with that kind of pain again.

"Excuse me, Colonel Mulgrew? May I have a word with you?" The kind-hearted woman Roy knew as First Lieutenant Lassa.

"Yes? What is it?" He responded, pausing in front of her desk as he walked by.

"I know this really isn't any of my business, but I want you to know that the lieutenant general is very happy with you. She's an efficient commanding officer, but since you began working here six months ago, she's been a different person; she's normally very stoic here at work, but lately she's been more open and talkative. It's just a wonderful change from the closed up person she was three years ago when I met her; I can remember the only personal thing she told me was that she had lost someone she loved. I don't want her to return to the person she was; all of us that work closely with her like the change. Thank you." She told him, hoping her superior wouldn't catch her talking with the colonel.

"Well, I'm glad I could help more than one person then." He said, walking away to return to the investigations department and his duties.

Later that afternoon, after she had left work and gone home to care for the children after they got out of school, Riza sat in the sitting room waiting for the sound of Ed's car. At the sound of crunching pebbles under tires she stood and opened the door, Elysia and Andrea rushing past here to go get their snack before they did their homework. Edward handed Lindley to her and ushered the twins out of the car and into the house. He thanked her and left to go back to work; Riza waved and cradled the eighteen-month-old baby in her arm. She returned inside to help Hanna prepare and handout the snacks to the kids; they all sat down at the table on the back porch and did homework, the twin boys coloring a picture to give to their teacher tomorrow. The rest of the afternoon went well and around five o'clock Roy got home; all the children raced to the door to greet him and show him what they had made in class. He smiled and closed the door behind him, picking up Andrea as she told him about her new best friend she met on the playground that day.

"And she likes to swing, just like me! And we went down the slide, but she was scared so I had to go with her…" She said, clinging onto Roy's shoulders as Little Maes and Micah tried to pull her down.

"Alright everyone; you can each tell me one thing that happened after I go see Miss Riza." He said, setting the little girl down and going to the porch. Riza was sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Lindley her bottle; as Roy walked out onto the deck to sit next to her he could hear her softly talking to the baby.

"…and I would name him Alexander, after my father. I don't know if he would like that name, but I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement; don't you think? Yes; Roy would compromise with me on a name…" She sweetly whispered to the warm bundle in her arms. Roy didn't want to scare them so he walked around the side of the chair and sat down in the chair next to her, softly calling out her name.

"Riza…" He said, resting his hand on her forearm. She looked up and smiled, continuing to rock Lindley as she fell asleep. "What were you talking about with the little genius?"

"Nothing really; just talking to her like I always have. She knows all my little secrets; I'd be in trouble if she could repeat anything I've told her." She responded, standing up and sitting in the freestanding wooden swing on the porch. Roy went and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and the baby, burying his face in her hair; Andrea stood on the counter in the kitchen and looked out the window at her mother and Roy.

"They do love each other; I think it's time to get them a marriage." She said to Elysia and the boys, jumping down off the counter. "Let's get it ready for them."

Twenty minutes later Micah came outside and tapped Roy on the shoulder, waking him up from the light sleep he had fallen into while holding Riza.

"Mr. Roy?" He said in a not-so-whispering voice.

"Yes Micah?" He responded, opening his eyes.

"Can you come help me get something? I'm not tall enough to reach it." He said. Roy smiled and nodded his head, carefully removing his arms from around Riza and Lindley. He stood and went inside, following the boy to the pink foster children's room; he got the box of play clothes Micah had been asking for and handed it to him. He dove into the box and dug around, pulling out a bow tie, gloves, and a bridal veil. He also pulled out a little basket and some ribbon covered headpieces; Roy smiled at the boy's good imagination and went into his own room to sleep a little more before the children were supposed to leave. A few minutes later boy the boys came rushing in, carrying many different things in their hands; they dropped them on one of the chairs in Roy's room and began to jump on the bed to wake him. He bolted upright and scolded them because they knew they shouldn't be jumping on the bed.

"It's time to get dressed Mr. Roy. You have to be ready soon." Little Maes said. He and Micah went and opened Roy's closet doors, pulling out one of his nice shirts and a pair of his nice black slacks.

"Dressed for what guys?" He said sleepily, laying back down. The boys looked at each other and sighed; they thought getting adults dressed would be easier than getting themselves dressed.

* * *

A/N: OMG! You won't believe what I've figured out... put up a sex scene and everyone reviews! I got reviews from people I didn't even know read my story! So thank you to all eleven reviewers of my last chapter! And BTW, get ready for a really cute chapter! the last chapter of this story is really funny!  



	13. A Slow Start

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- A slow start 

Elysia and Andrea were having just as much trouble with Riza as the Hughes twins were having with Roy.

"Come on mommy! Just put it on!" Andrea said, trying to hand her mother the white dress they had picked out.

"But why? I don't have anything planned tonight that would involve a white dress." She said, laying Lindley down in the crib.

"Do you always have to have a plan Miss Riza? Don't you ever do anything without thinking about it long and hard first?" Elysia asked. Riza sighed and looked down at the two little girls; she finally relented and put the dress on, letting them zip it up. They told her to close her eyes and they put make-up on her; when she opened her eyes the make-up looked pretty good when the dress-up bridal veil shielded it. They might have gone a little heavy on the eye colors, but it looked fine.

Meanwhile back in Roy's room, they boys had finally broken down and told him what they had planned.

"But don't tell Elysia you knew; she'll take our cookies after dinner tonight if she finds out we told you." Micah pleaded.

"No problem boys; this was very unexpected, but I can use it to my advantage…" He said as he went to his closet and moved a few things around, returning a minute later. "When can I see my bride?"

"Let me go find out if Miss Riza is ready!" Little Maes said running out the door. A few moments later he returned holding a small purple pipe cleaner in the shape of a circle in his hand. "Andrea told me you need to put this in your pocket, and that you have to stay in here until we get dressed too." Micah followed his brother out of the room and went into Andrea's room where they put on their 'wedding attire.' A little bit of time passed while Roy sat on bed, holding the purple pipe cleaner ring in his hand; Micah burst in the door a second later.

"We're ready! Come on Mr. Roy!" He said, grabbing Roy's hand and dragging him out of the room. He pulled him all the way down the stairs and into the sitting room; or what was left of the sitting room. The curtains had been pulled back to allow all the sunlight from the setting sun into the room and most of the furniture had been moved in to the kitchen; a big piece of paper with rose-looking flowers drawn and colored by the children was taped to the wall. Both the boys were wearing oversized men's dinner jackets and Elysia, who he guessed would be officiating the 'ceremony,' was wearing what looked like a sheet with a hole cut out for her head and a pink ribbon draped around her neck. Andrea had yet to be seen, along with Riza; all three of the children began getting fidgety until they heard a door close and someone began to descend the stairs. Little Maes ran to the door way and peeked his head around, running back to his place excitedly saying, 'They're coming!' When Andrea came into the room Roy saw she was wearing one of her nice white dresses and carrying a basket full of red paper that was cut into fairly large pieces. When Riza came around the corner, his eyes almost fooled him into thinking she was a different person. She was wearing a beautiful, white, ankle-length dress that was low cut in the front and hugged her curves perfectly. Half her hair was pulled up and held in a clip and she wore white heels that put her almost exactly at eye level with him. She was holding Lindley in one arm as Elysia smiled wide and the boys began to sing the wedding march.

"Do do do-do, do do do-do, Do do do-do do-do do do-do doooooooooo…." They sang, as Roy watched the expression of wonder melt off Riza's face and be replaced with one of disapproval. He shook his head and made a gesture with his hands that told her to be quiet and let the children have their fun; She sighed and walked behind Andrea who began to drop some of the bits of paper onto the floor in front of her. Elysia gasped and stopped the ceremony in it tracks.

"We forgot the audience! Maes! Micah! Help me!" She said as she rushed into the kitchen, the boys close behind her. Seconds later Riza heard a yelp and both dogs galloped in, sitting down next to Roy.

"Well Hayate, I guess you're my best man." He laughed, pulling the pipe cleaner ring from his pocket and setting it on the dog's flat head. Hayate barked and sat still as puppy Roy ran for Riza; she looked down, smiling as she realized the reason for the yelp. One of the children had put a green bowtie around his neck and his paw had gotten stuck in it; she looked up and saw that Black Hayate had a purple bowtie around his neck. Soon they heard the protests of a human voice as the three kids dragged Hanna in from preparing dinner.

"I can't come; I have to make dinner! Listen, let me go and put the food in the oven and I'll come right back; I promise." She said as the children let her go. The front door opened and Maes came screeching in, his face a frantic mess.

"What's wrong? I got a phone call from Elysia and she said she needed me to come over right away…" He said as he paused and saw the makeshift wedding in the sitting room. Elysia jumped up and laughed, running to her father along with her brothers.

"Nothing's wrong daddy; I just wanted you to come here for the marriage. Miss Riza and Mr. Roy are taking too long to get married, so we decided to do it for them." She said, giving him a hug as Hanna returned from the kitchen and took the baby from Riza's arms.

"Please don't scare me like that again darling; but since I'm here, I might as well stay for the refreshments afterwards." He said, walking to the front of the room with his daughter. Riza picked up the whining little dog at her feet as Elysia nodded her head and the boys sang again, this time in unison; Riza walked to the front of the room and stood next to Roy, the puppy in one hand and holding her dress up a little so she could walk in the heels the girls had made her wear. The oldest Hughes child cleared her throat and began her speech.

* * *

A/N: And we all know that Elysia will have something spectacular planned for her speech... just wait until you hear it! Next chappy is last chappy!  



	14. The End For now

1. I do not own any of these characters at all in any way, they belong to 'The Cow.' I do own Andrea, Little Maes and Micah, Lindley and Hanna.

2. THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- The end, for now…

"We are gathered here tonight because everyone has to get married sometime, and you were taking to long; and to wed you in holy mastermonry." Elysia said as her father tried to contain his laughter. She shot him a look of death and continued. "And I know I'm supposed to talk for a really long time, like the man did at Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed's wedding, but I was bored and this is a fun wedding. So I'm going to skip it all and go to the good part. Now you two move a little and hold hands." She said, motioning for them to face each other. Riza was still holding puppy Roy and couldn't put him down, so she held both of Roy's hands in her left hand. "Miss Riza Hawkeye, do you take this man as your husband and promise to love him through thick and thin ice, for better or worse weather, even though he leaves the seat up in the bathroom sometimes?" She said to them as three of the four adults in the room tried not to laugh out loud. Riza looked up into Roy's beautiful yellow-black eyes and smiled.

"I do." She said as Micah handed her the pipe cleaner ring to put on Roy's finger and she put it on his hand.

"And do you, Mr. Roiwan Mulgrew, take this woman to be your wife and promise to love her and to have and to hold her when it's cold outside, to treat her like a princess until one of you dies, even though she likes to blow bubbles in her milk?" Elysia said.

"Wait! How did you know I do that?" Riza said incredulously. Andrea smiled and laughed from behind her mother.

"You can see a lot from the window over the sink mommy." She said, giggling.

"Well, do you Mr. Roy?" Elysia said impatiently.

"Of course I do." He said as he turned slightly and took the purple pipe cleaner ring off Hayate's head and put it on her right hand, the automail one, as she held the puppy.

"You put it on the wrong hand… it goes on the other one." Little Maes said.

"No I didn't; I have something else for that hand." Roy said as he knelt down on one knee and held Riza's left hand. He pulled a beautiful ring out of his pocket and held it up. "Riza? Will you marry me?" He asked as big Maes smiled; Hanna sniffed a little as her eyes teared up and she dabbed at them with her apron.

"Wait! We married you already! All you have left to do is kiss her!" Elysia said. Riza gasped as Roy put the ring on her finger; her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest.

"Of course I will Roy!" She said as he stood up and she wrapped her free arm around his neck, kissing him. The five other people in the room clapped; the children jumped up and down and puppy Roy got so excited he stretched his neck out and fervently licked their faces as they kissed. Riza began laughing as Roy held her lips hostage, and he had to let them go; they both laughed as the dogs barked short, happy barks in response to everyone's elated moods and they walked back down the makeshift aisle as the boys sang again.

Later that night after everyone had gone to his or her own home and the 'wedding dinner' had been eaten, Andrea was curled up on her mother's lap listening to her read a story.

"… He kissed her and the beautiful princess awoke; he was her prince charming. The rode off into the sun set to get married in his castle where he would make Leela his queen and bride. The end." Riza read, closing the book. Andrea turned over and rested her head on the armrest of the couch.

"Mommy? When you and Mr. Roy get married for real, are you going to have a baby?" She asked, the innocent look in her eyes. Riza and Roy had sat the four children down and explained to them that what they had done was a perfect wedding, but they couldn't be considered husband and wife until the man that made the long boring speech at Ed and Winry's wedding did one for them too.

"Maybe darling; maybe I'll have a baby…" Riza responded.

"Are you and Mr. Roy going to sleep in the same bed now?" She asked, sitting up.

"If it means that much to you, I'm sure he'll have no problems sleeping in my big bed." She said, shaking her head.

"Good; it takes too much time to wake both of you up every morning if you're in two different rooms. Now all I have to do is hop onto one bed to wake both of you up." Andrea said, standing up. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Do you want me to come tuck you in?" Riza asked as she put the book back on the shelf in the library.

"No, it's ok; Mr. Roy can do it." She said, climbing the stairs up to her room. She paused by Roy's room and asked him to tuck her in. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking the sheets under her and handing her the blue bear.

"Andrea?" He asked, tucking the bear in too.

"Yes Mr. Roy?" She said, yawning.

"Thank you for what you did today; it meant a lot to me and your mother." He said, brushing some of her brown hair out of her face.

"I know; her eyes were sparkling a lot, especially after you gave her that real ring." She remembered. Roy smiled; Riza was very happy and he knew today would have been special for them, whether the children had done the wedding or not. "Mr. Roy?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"After you marry my mommy for real, will you let me call you daddy?" She asked, rolling over onto her side. Roy's heart quickened for a moment before he answered.

"You can call me your daddy now…" He said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Ok… goodnight daddy…" She said as she drifted off to sleep. Roy stood and left her room, closing the door. Riza was sitting on the floor outside her daughter's room and stood when he came out.

"I heard everything…" She said, leaning onto him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for an instant family?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't do this." He said as he leaned down and picked her up, carrying her over the threshold into the master bedroom they now shared.

The next morning Andrea woke up and went into their bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. Her mother and soon-to-be father were curled up together; they were laying on their sides, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped her and his hands protectively resting on her stomach. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces and Andrea curled up into her mother's arms, slightly waking them up.

"I love you mommy and daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too darling, more than blueberries." Her mother said.

"I love both of you more than the stars in the sky." Roy said. Riza moved a little and he pulled the little girl into his embrace too; the three of them went back to sleep, finally feeling like a complete family.

* * *

A/N: Now you can cry! I loved that last little paragraph, where the three of them are laying in the big bed together and Roy tells them both that he loves them both more than the stars in the sky. My mom used to say that to me, that she loved me more than the stars in the sky, but I guess she thinks I'm too old to tell 'I love you.' sniffles But I hope you enjoyed this story, and don't worry, I'm in the process of writing another... the first chapter should be up today. And I know many of you are dying to read some of my Roiai lemons and limes, but I am so afraid to put them up; I don't want anyone to think I'm a pervert or anything... but i might put one or two up if you guys relaly want me to. Until next time, see you around!  



	15. Alternate chapter nine

**Ch. Nine Lemon**

Alright people, this is for those of you who wated to read a lemon. I wrote this when I was writing chapter nine, then I cut it out because i wasn't sure if people would read it. So this is in chapter nine, 'Tucking In.' I hope ths isn't more than what you guys asked for...

* * *

"You know what? I would love to be tucked in tonight… how about it Roy?" Riza said, tugging on his hand and pulling him to her master suite. When she opened the large double doors, he stepped inside and looked around; the walls were decorated with plaques displaying different types of guns and rifles. The curtains were the same dark green color as the sitting room's were and the dark cherry wood accented the rest of the room nicely. "Give me a moment to change and I'll be right out." She said as she walked into another room he guessed was the bathroom. A minute later she came out dressed in a long silky nightgown; Roy's breath almost caught in his throat as she walked towards him.

"You look beautiful Riza; I don't think I've ever seen a woman more beautiful than you." He said as he helped her under the covers. She lay down and he pulled the sheets up to her chin, lightly tucking them under her; she laughed and reached up to grab him, but he backed out of her reach just in time.

"No, no; we're not dating yet, so you can't kiss me." He said, teasing her.

"But you kissed me twice tonight; I'd say that means we're dating." She responded, reaching for him again.

"But I haven't had the chance to ask-" He started before she pulled him down hard by his collar and kissed him. He ran his hands up to her shoulders where the sheets were and pulled them down as he wrestled against her tongue; she wasn't going to let him take control. He pushed the sheets down out of the way and she sat up, lacing her metal fingers into his; she felt him wince as the cold metal touched his warm hand, but he grabbed her around the waist with his free hand and pulled her to him. He pressed his tongue harder into her mouth and she still didn't relent; she fought against him until he ran his free hand up and down her back, giving her chills. Her body relaxed as he lay down with her next to him, his hand tracing the curve of her waist and hips.

"Roy… the door…" She said as he kissed her neck and traveled down on to the exposed skin her nightgown didn't cover. He nodded his head and got up, looking outside for a moment before closing and locking it. She had gotten up and stood on the end of her bed as he went back to her.

"My, my; look how you've grown…" He said, rubbing his thumbs over the silky garment on her stomach; her chest was at his eye level.

"You have no idea…" She trailed off as she let the straps of the gown slip from her shoulders; it fell and bunched around her waist where Roy's hands were. He smiled and held the garment in place as he kissed her chest, being careful to avoid the red skin near her right shoulder. He ran his tongue from her belly button to the swell of one of her breasts, lightly pulling on the nipple with his lips before sucking on it. He heard her gasp before her knees gave out and he caught her, slowly lowering her to the ground in front of him; her breathing had quickened and her body was heated. She quickly undid his belt and pants, and then helped him out of his shirt; his hands forgot about holding the gown up and it fell to the floor at her ankles. She took his hand in her metal one and he wrapped his fingers in hers as she pulled him backwards to the bed. She laid down and pulled him on top of her, between her legs; she could feel the hardness of his body as he pushed her automail arm up over her head and held it there, his other hand tracing her curves again. He looked down at her body as he continued to kiss her chest and flick his tongue on the smooth skin of her breasts; her skin was pale in the moonlight and heated from his touch, her hair had been brushed and pulled up, but had been taken down earlier in the library. Her body was still firm and fit; she must have kept up with her exercise regimen after he left. He released her other arm to put both his hands on her hips, smoothly sliding into her and listening to her moan as he did; he didn't peg her as a screamer, but he was wrong. As he pushed into her, her body sliding easily with his movements, she began biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. He leaned down and kissed her, tasting the bitter iron that ran through her blood, just like everyone else's. But with her lips busy with his mouth and nothing to grab on to, Riza moaned, her voice carrying across the room.

"Remember we're not the only ones in the house…" He said, pressing into her harder, adrenaline pumping through his body as he felt her tighten around him a few minutes later.

"Mmmm Roy…" She moaned, her mind not even registering he had said something to her. She opened her mouth to say something again, but he kissed her, licking her lips and pushing his tongue into her warm mouth. Not even a minute later she lightly bit down on his tongue as her body convulsed under his, her orgasm starting as she moaned again. He pressed faster into her, his body begging to be made one with hers; she began to jerk as her climax triggered his and he came right before she finished. He moaned and grunted, his body spilling pent up desire and need into hers; he collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping off his body. They both laid joined together as their breathing and heart rates calmed; Roy was the first to break the silence that had permeated the walls of her room since their lovemaking had ended.

"Riza? Are you ok?" He said, sitting up off her and pulling away.

"I'm fine… a little out of breath; please don't go yet…" She said as he got completely off her and began dressing again.

"I should; Andrea could have heard us and come to find out what was going on and I don't want to be the one who-" He started but was interrupted by Riza's lips on his. She pulled his fully dressed form back next to her. He helped her slip the gown back over her head and tucked her once again into her sheets.

"Well, I think that's a good enough answer to anything you were going to say." She said after she let her lips fall away from his.

"Mmmm… I have nothing else to say…" He responded from his leaned over position next to her. "I think I should probably get going now… I don't want Andrea to find me in here with her mother."

"True; good night Roy." She said, kissing him again.

"Goodnight Riza." He said as he quietly walked out the door and closed it. He was turned around to walk to his room when Andrea startled him.

"Mr. Roy? Is mommy ok?" She asked, stepping around him to go into her mother's room. Roy put his hand on her shoulder and took her hand.

"She's fine. She just wanted someone to tuck her in." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, will you tuck me in too? If mommy likes it when you tuck her in, then I'll like it too." she said, tugging him to her room. He helped her under the covers too as she yawned and sleepily closed her eyes. Roy tucked the covers underneath her like he did to Riza and stood up to leave. "Wait; will you give be Beary? He should be on the chair over there."

"Here you go. Ready to go back to sleep now?" He asked, handing her the blue stuffed bear.

"Yes, thank you. I really like you Mr. Roy; my mommy likes you a lot too. Her eyes were sparkling a lot today after that other man with the black hair dropped you off; she told me a long time ago that her eyes only sparkle like that when she looks at someone she loves…" Andrea trailed off as she fell asleep.

"It's good to know that; I hope that sparkle never leaves either of you two's eyes." He said, closing the door to her room and going into his own. He collapsed on his bed, tired and aching, but more content than he had ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's too much.. I actually wrote this one before I got a little better at writing lemons... so this one seems a litle dry and rehersed to me...  



End file.
